


lovers beneath an open sky

by Mertiya



Series: the newest and bravest of worlds. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta waits for Karkitty to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovers beneath an open sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the sugariest thing I have ever written. You may get toothache. You have been warned. =33
> 
> For Lukun and Michael.

She waits for him, her body heavy and strange and alien to her.  She potters around the little wooden house (they didn't know how to make houses, not really, but the humans managed to cobble something together that served) and cleans and rearranges, wishing she could join him on the hunt, the way she used to.

            It won't be long now, Rose tells her, to the best of her knowledge, and Rose is the closest thing they have to a doctor (funny, when the best doctor is one of the humans and not a troll at all).  It's really scary when she thinks about it, so mostly she tries not to, but sometimes it's pretty hard, when all the others are out, tending to the crops or hunting for food or just exploring the exciting, strange new world (Aradia does that a lot!)

            She went exploring a lot, too, and hunting.  She is, of course, one of the best hunters.  Vriska tries to pretend she's better, but she really isn't.  They're still working on the human-troll pairings, and how to get those to work.  John sits around in his stuffy old ectobiology lab and talks to Karkitty a lot, and they think they're getting pretty close to a break-through now.

            The troll-troll stuff was easier, of course.  It only took a few months to figure it out, in principle.  They've been working on the troll-human stuff for much longer.  Of course, nobody _tried out_ the troll-troll stuff until now.

            It had to happen sometime.  Every time somebody brought it up during one of their silly long meetings, though, everyone sort of coughed and looked away and changed the subject.  Karkitty was especially silly about it, for the longest time!  But finally she convinced him that since he was the leader, he should probably lead.  After all, in human cultures (and they have to sort of pattern themselves after the human culture now, because the world they made was mostly made by the humans and doesn't have things like lusi or grubs or thank goodness! imperial drones), _in human cultures_ , the leaders have grublings who are leaders after them.

            She looks down at her swollen tummy and rubs it gently.  It feels so odd, so foreign, and it frightens her a little.  She wishes Equius were here to hold her hand.  All of a sudden, a wave of fear crashes down over her, and she starts to sniff.  Soon, she's crying, olive green tears making a mess of her face and staining down the front of her baggy white top.  She is trembling so hard that she can barely move, but somehow, she gets herself to the doorway, clenching claws digging into the lopsided frame.  There's a creak and a crack and it splinters beneath her left hand.  Radically increased strength.  That's another symptom that Rose took down on her computer; it started showing up a few weeks ago.

            She stares desolately out at the horizon, where the strange brilliant blue dome of sky meets the rippling wave of golden fields below.  It's so funny to be able to come out in the sun, now, but technically, it's the human's world, so the world follows the human's rules.  She kind of likes it!  It is always so bright and cheerful.  But she is still so sad, and she doesn't even know why.  The wind moans screamingly around the house as she carefully digs her fingers out of the knotted wood of the doorframe and then collapses in a sniffling heap in the grass in front of the door.

            She's lost in black sadness for a long time, so she isn't expecting it when he comes back.  The first thing she sees is his bare feet, grubby with mud, and she follows those up to his ragged trousers and then his hands on his hips and his bright eyes blooming ragged red around the pupils.

            "What the fuck are you doing out here?" he demands, but his hands are gentle as he puts them beneath her elbows and teases her into a standing position.  She throws her arms around him, bawling, and covers his face and neck in kisses.  "I missed you!" she wails, and she wishes it wasn't so hard to hug him.  She feels like a giant bouncy ball.

            "I've only been gone for two hours!" he objects, but then he admits that he should've left a note so she knew _exactly_ where he was going to be, because no, it's not perfectly safe yet, and he's sorry he's such a bulge-mucking noodle-cooker.

            Her stomach starts to roil, and she has to disentangle herself from his embrace and fall to all knees as she vomits, a thick, sticky green liquid not unlike sopor slime.  This has been going on all week, and Rose still has yet to figure out what's causing it, though she muttered something about larvae and cocoons and said she would get back to them about it.

            "Okay, you're going to bed," Karkitty says, and she protests, but not very hard, because even though she would like to get up and do things, her limbs feel heavy as lead, and she knows she could use a rest.  He heaves her up, panting heavily, and she giggles.

            "I am stronger than you are, Karkitty!" she beams, and he gives her a scowl and then a kiss and staggers back into the little bedroom and lies her down in her cocoon.

            "Do you want anything to eat?" he asks, but she's scared again; she clings to him and asks him not to go.  She hates the way her emotions go on a roller-coaster like this, but Rose says this is normal, that it's 'hormones'.  She has decided she does not like them.

            "Okay, I'll stay," he says, and he snuggles down beside her and kisses her on the cheek.  He puts his hand on her tummy, and it feels so nice that she starts purring, and she kisses him too, soft and almost chaste.  She's not frightened anymore, because he's here, and he'll hold her forever, or as long as she needs him to, so she leans back, sleepy and warm and comfy, and stares up through the skylight at the movements of the clouds swirling above their heads.

            Sometimes, at night, she lies awake and watches the stars.  There's one constellation she likes a lot, that John said was a pride of lions.  There's the big daddy lion and the big mommy lion and the little baby cub who is licking his tail. 

            It's cute.

            She giggles.  She's not so scared anymore.  Everything is going to be all right.


End file.
